


The Unforeseen Future, Warriors: The Beginning (Dun Dun Dunnnnn)

by Pams_Starr



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pams_Starr/pseuds/Pams_Starr
Summary: ‘There will be a kit for each clan,’“Who-Who’s there!” Littlekit said in a shaky voice.‘Brave, foolish, mercyful’‘They will unite, and end the unnecessary fight between the clans’‘The flower of the thunder, the foot of the river, the pelt of the sky, the heart of the shadow, and the stem of the wind’The voice abruptly stopped, making Littlekit shiver. The fog on the ground cleared and Littlekit could see kits, like her, afraid and nervous, around her. The two that caught her attention the most was a calico she-cat with red eyes, and a grey she-cat with white paws a white tipped muzzle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erin+Hunter), [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/gifts).



A small white she- cat ran through thunderclan territory as fast as she could, as fast as the wind itself. The lush, green undergrowth she passed was dappled in that morning’s dew. The dew glittered like sparkling stars at midnight. 

Littlekit was coming up upon the shadowclan border, but narrowly avoided the foul, crow-food smelling teatory. She ran deeper into into thunderclan's’ forest, where she spotted a red squirrel, Littlekit’s favorite prey.  
The petite squirrel was plump for its size, and was scurrying down a birch tree. The squirrel then reached the ground to collect nuts so large that it only could barely fit two into its mouth.  
Littlekit’s mouth started to water as she lowered herself into an awkward hunting position. Tensing her muscles, Littlekit leapt, landing onto the red squirrel with not a trace of elegance, biting hard onto its neck. The delicious scent of fresh kill filled Littlekit’s mouth  
.  
..  
…  
“Come on Littlekit! Wake up!”, Tigerkit mewed into Littlekit’s ear, and continued to paw her sisters side.  
Littlekit sighed as an answer, the last moments of her wonderful dream ripped away from her. Opening her green eye and peering out of it, Littlekit looked at her sister. Tigerkit always wanted to do something, not that that is a bad thing.  
Close to Littlekit and Tigerkit was Squirrlclaw’s litter, three days younger than the sisters. The litter consisted of Stonekit, Mosskit, Mintkit, and Honeykit. Littlekit could hear their noisy jeer. To her and her sisters Squirrlclaw’s litter were like rivals and family.  
“We are almost six moons old!” said Mosskit excitedly.  
“Only a quarter moon to go, then we will be apprentices,” Reminded Honeykit, the most level head of the group.  
“But I want to be an apprentice now,” said Stonekit mewed sadly.  
“Do I have to remind you again, guys it’s only a quarter moon,” said Honeykit  
Mintkit sniffed dismisfully.  
“But I want to be an apprentice now,” She said.  
“I want to, too. But-” Honeykit repeated only to be interrupted by Stonekit.  
“It’s only a quarter moon more to wait,” Stonekit said, “You said that like like 16 times already!”  
While Honeykit gave her siblings a weird look, Littlekit pushed her sister off.  
“Get off!” “Hey!”  
“Ok, come on let’s go. Let’s grab the the other kits and let’s play,” Littlekit said. She didn’t mean to be mean, she just wanted more sleep.  
“Come on guys!!! Lets go!” Tigerkit screeched to Mosskit, Honeykit, Stonekit, and Mintkit, who looked over in alarm  
“Let's play!” Tigerkit said as she scampered out of the nursery.  
“WooHoo!”  
“RACE YOU THERE!!!”  
“MEOW-HOW-HOW!!!”  
“Coming!!!”  
Littlekit padded to the nursery’s entrance before looking at her mother, Moonfeather and Squirrelclaw. Squirrelclaw was grooming her tail while Moonfeather was getting some well deserved sleep with her mate, Sweetmarsh. Smiling to herself, Littlekit followed her fellow clanmates. Happiness and love burning inside of her heart, like a lion.  
Trotting behind the empty space between nursery and the medicine cat den, Littlekit met her littermates and friends. There, the kits had set up a mock clan, medicine den and all.  
“Littlekit! We need to send out patrols!” Tigerkit said.  
“Yes, I know my deputy. I am sorry that I'm late! I went out to patrol the borders,” Littlekit responded, licking Tigerkit’s ear. Littlekit padded to a large rock, and climbed up upon it to address her clan of kits. Mintkit, sitting the nearest to the medicine den, was her medicine cat and with Tigerkit as her deputy, Littlekit felt like her rag-tag clan of kits could do anything, enter any battle and win!  
Littlekit looked down at Tigerkit,l waiting there for commands  
“Let’s send out a hunting Patrol”  
“Right!”  
=*=  
Tigerkit pranced around Littlekit, while her sister watched her. Littlekit was getting hungry for lunch, so calling her clan-mates over to get brunch.  
“Yay!”  
“Good! I guess the elders, kits, and the queens ate, and now it's our turn!”  
“Warriors eat after the clan’s fed!”  
“Coming!!!”  
“I just can’t wait to bite into a nice juicy water vole, my favorite!”  
The kit warriors said as they filtered through the small opening, that was just behind the nursery’s. Grabbing one of each of the kits favorite pray, they sat down to share tongues with each other next to a tall scrawny maple tree that grew in thunderclan’s camp near the entrance.  
Littlekit laid down in between Tigerkit and Mosskit, and after finishing a good portion of a squirrel, Littlekit started to drift off.  
.  
. .  
…  
A star shot bye, making two eyes light up, one green one blue. Littlekit looked around in surprise, she didn’t remember being here before nor falling asleep. Then she heard a sliver, bell-like voice ring out. Sitting up she listened.  
‘There will be a kit for each clan,’  
“Who-Who’s there!” Littlekit said in a shaky voice.  
‘Brave, foolish, mercyful’  
‘They will unite, and end the unnecessary fight between the clans’  
‘The flower of the thunder, the foot of the river, the pelt of the sky, the heart of the shadow, and the stem of the wind’  
The voice abruptly stopped, making Littlekit shiver. The fog on the ground cleared and Littlekit could see kits, like her, afraid and nervous, around her. The two that caught her attention the most was a calico she-cat with red eyes, and a grey she-cat with white paws a white tipped muzzle.  
Littlekit gasped and felt her pelt warm up from the tip of the tail to her spotted nose when she looked to her paws. A small Honeykit, the size of a mouse, was curled up at the base of the paws. Whatever This force was, it knew that Littlekit liked Honeykit. Standing, then backing up, she started to run towards the red- eyed kit in panic.  
.  
..  
…  
“Littlekit! Stop kicking me!” Mintkit said as she wiggled closer to Honeykit, to shair tongues with her.  
Littlekit mumbled a sorry, clearly embarrassed. Standing up she picked up her squirrel and walked over to the medicine den. Getting closer, she saw Squirrelclaw, her mom (Moonfeather) and (her uncle or better known as) the fairly new clan leader, Blossomstar. They have not have spotted her yet, and sensing this she took her chances, she went to the mock clan to eavesdrop.  
“Tomorrow, I will make the kits apprentices, ok? They are a quarter moon away from being six moons, and I know that is bit early but we are in need of warriors, as you know,” said Blossomstar. The queens looked at each other then looked back at their leader, nodding to go as to signal him to keep talking.  
“I sense another raid or battle from skyclan or riverclan. Last time there was a battle we lost many good cats, including Witheredstar. We need backup warriors to protect the clan. So, can I please ask you to let me apprentice you're kits early?” he asked, eyeing the queens warrely.  
Moonfeather grimmased, then looked up to the midday sun, as to ask her ancestors in starclan to guide her to the right answer. Squirrelclaw looked at Moonfeather, Squirrelclaw’s eyes lighting up, in determination.  
“Count of three Squirrelclaw?” Moonfeather asked her.  
“Yeh,” Squirrelclaw replied.  
“Ok, 1, 2, 3!”  
“Y-yeah!” “YES!!!” said the queens, answering as one.  
“Thank you, my queens,” Blossomstar said as he started to pad off in relief.  
Littlekit smiled, and did a spin. Apprentices Tomorrow! Wait until the other kits hear about this! As soon as the queens padded back into the nursery, she speed off into to other direction, to tell the other kits. Her squirrel forgot next to the entrance of the nursery.  
-*-  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… Your saying that we all, tomorrow, are going to be apprentices… No, nononono. I don't believe you,” said Mosskit, putting her ears down in a defensive position. The other kits started to take sides.  
“Well, if I know Littlekit, which I do, I know she barely lies. I believe her, sorry sis!” said Honeykit, padding up to Littlekit and sitting next to her.  
“Uh.. Well- Well thanks, Honeyki- kit,” Littlekit mewed.  
“I do, too, Littlekit,” Tigerkit said, making Littlekit bend her head down in thanks. Stonekit pushed his head into Mosskit’s side, licking her side. Mintkit just watched in excitement.  
“We are sorry Littlekit, it is just too good to be true. Maybe you overheard Blossomstar saying after a quarter moon, but surely not tomorrow!” Mosskit said. Littlekit, scenting the familiar scent of Moonfeather.  
“Quick! Start talking about something else!” Littlekit said, then turned around. “Hey ma!”  
“Hi kittens, I have some very important news for you,” the queen, “Tomorrow, you guys will become apprentices tomorrow!”  
All of the kits eyes bulged out, looking at Moonflower with surprise. Littlekit looked back at Mosskit and Stonekit, with a semmi- smug smile.  
“Oh thank you mama!” Littlekit and Tigerkit rushed into Moonflower’s chest fur, the softest part of her pelt.  
-*-  
Since it was still midday, there was still a lot of time to mess around on their last full day of kithood. Littlekit decided to make a pact to Tigerkit and Honeykit. Pulling them aside, Littlekit led them to the great rock.  
“My fellow kits, please promise me that every single day we are apprentices and warriors, we will, every morning meet here and vow that we will all stay best friends, and keep together for our ancestors and offspring,” Littlekit mewed.  
Tigerkit bowed her head, unlike her usually loud, happy self. While Honeykit smiled happily to Littlekit, making her splutter. Purring, Honeykit rubbed against Littlekit and while Tigerkit smiled, licking her shoulder.  
Standing up, Littlekit bid her friends goodbye, she headed over to the camp entrance to maybe catch the evening patrol coming back. She wanted to ask them if anyone wanted to train a small bit to pass some time.  
-*-  
Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Skykit open her red eyes, looking up to the canopy of trees. She would come here to relax, to get away from the battle preparations on thunderclan, starclan knows what it is this time. Since kits are not allowed to leave camp, (thanks to the warrior code) Skykit was force to find a quiet place in the camp. The quiet area was close enough to camp to not break the code, but was far enough to not be able to hear the insanity that was bread there.  
This would be the last time she would be here as a kit, she thought turning her head to lick her pelt, just in time to go to the gathering. Today was Skykit’s apprentice ceremony, and it was to be held at sun high.  
“Who will be my mentor,” She thought out loud. Skykit personally wanted Wolf’s breath or old Moonstar or even her strong dad Coontail, the deputy to train her.  
The reason of Skyclan’s hostility was because of the dad. Moonstar was on her eighth life, and lost her seventh from old age. Sadly starclan doesn’t reverse age as soon her cunning dad will be leader.  
On second thought, I don’t want my dad, he’s to hostile. Skykit thought. Licking her lips, she stood up and started to pad toward the camp. It was time to be an apprentice.  
-*-  
“From this day Forward until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be called, Skypaw. I will be you mentor,” called Moonstar to Skypaw and his clan. His old voice sounded young again for a few seconds before breaking out, coughing.  
Skypaw put her muzzle on her mentor’s shoulder, smelling his old rusted sent. She did not like Moonstar’s sent, but that was it.  
“Hey Skypaw, would you like to have a tour of the territory?” Coughed Moonstar to the new apprentice.  
“Yeah sure!” replied Skypaw, her red eyes glistening. She could not wait to run around the territory and sent the other clans’ scent, especially thunderclan.  
“Your father may need to come with us, being that I am too weak to make the full journey.” sighed Moonstar, standing up ignoring his aching bones. When Skypaw heard this she sighed, could she just have One second away from Coontail!  
-*-  
Skypaw padded around the border Skyclan shared with Shadowclan, flanked by her father (Coontail) and her mentor. She was still excited that she was just knighted an apprentice, but her mood was dampened by cruel Coontail.  
“So, my kit, how does it feel to be an apprentice,” Coontail hissed, looking at Skypaw with his cruel black, beedie eyes.  
“I am excited, father,” Skypaw retorted, looking straight ahead, ignoring his presence.  
Stopping the conversation from continuing, a sudden russell came from a bush close to the edge of Shadowclan’s side, and out popped a somewhat familiar black face, with a silver muzzle and electric yellow eyes. Two apprentices snaked out of the large green bush, followed by a young warrior with a red pelt.  
The apprentice with the silver muzzle raised her hackles, while the other dark apprentice glared daggers in the Skyclan cats direction, and their mentor put its tail on the gray apprentice’s back, as to silence it.  
“Salutations from Shadowclan Moonstar, Thornpaw please settle down,” The warrior said. On this request, Thornpaw stopped hissing and lowered her hackles, then looked at her mentor, a question in her eyes.  
“Thank you, Warmleaf. How is the prey running? Well I suppose,” Moonstar mewed back. Coontail looked away, the sent that was wavering from his pelt gave away his unsteadiness. Silently nodding at Moonstar he padded into the busses to hunt.  
Warmleaf was the deputy of shadowclan and was famously known for being able to train two apprentices at the same time.


	2. Check up! (and types of cats the main characters are lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you dont want to know what the charaters look like skip this please, and sorry for not continuing the first chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoi!  
>  This work was inspired by Rnd_injustice and Erin hunter  
> Rnd_injustice- PLEASE, keep writing bitty hunt! It is amazing and every month I enjoy reading it. I would like to get in touch with you, not just by archive of our own, cause your are really awesome to talk to. I am thinking of doing a Halloween special, and I may need your help! (lol) Please private message me on tumblr if you see this.
> 
> Erin Hunter(s)- You guys inspired me and my friends to create this mystical spin off of your series. Please keep writing. I have read almost of the the warrior series, and is now re-reading Omen of the Stars. Snowyofthestorm has all of the series of warriors, including the manga. I feel like you are awesome people! THANK YOU FOR WRITING WARRIORS!!!
> 
> Toby Fox- Your a awesome guy, keep up the amazing work bud!

Littlekit (Littlepaw) (Thunderclan),   
Littlekit is a unusually small she-cat, and being a full-sized warrior (later) is as large as a small new apprentice. Littlekit is a pure white oriental short hair with one sky blue eye and one forest green one. Later in life as an apprentice, she will tear her right ear, leaving a 'U' shaped nick. She will soon become Skypaw's best friend and do anything with that calico she-cat. Littlekit's sibling is Tigerkit, a feisty white and black striped she-cat. Littlekit is commonly seen drawing in the dirt with her claw, sitting next to the Thunderclan medicine den with Mosskit, and humoring her sister.   
Littlekit really wants to be Thunderclan's next leader, and thinks the best way to achieve her goal is to learn everything she can, medicine cat or warrior! Following in the teachings of the Starclan members Jayfeather, Bramblestar, Tigerstar(heart), and Leafpool, Littlekit knows she has to stop the evils in and of the forest, but how? (Made by me, Pams_Starr (YouTube- Pams!memes, Tumblr- 5starbittys)

Skypaw (Skyclan),  
Skypaw is a she-cat who seems soft spoken, but is actually really strong-headed, and thinks she knows what is best for her, her clan mates, and her friends. She is a Long-haired calico kit, with glowing red eyes, and is very sensitive to bright lights. Friends with two other kits from different clans, they will sometimes sneak out beyond the Thunderclan boarded to unexplored territory, to hang-out at an abandoned two-leg den. Skypaw is the second tallest of the butch. Her father, Coontail, is a sly tom, who will do anything to get into power and is next in line to be Skyclan's leader.   
Skypaw thinks she should be the next leader only because she knows that if she lets her father be leader, he will bring an end to all clans. With Littlekit's and her other friend's help, she might be able to overthrow him. (Made by Joe, (YouTube- Joe!memes))

Sleetpaw (Riverclan)  
Sleetpaw is just like her name sake is a mix of snow and ice, sweet like sugar at one second, then as sharp and as cold as ice at the next. Sleetpaw is a grey she-cat with white- tipped paws, a big white splotch on he muzzle and electric yellow eyes. This she-cat is very bright and can learn anything in a second. She befriends Skypaw and Littlepaw, at first because of the proficiency, then a everlasting bong was created between the three. Sleetpaw is the tallest and eldest. She is a true born Riverclan cat, but her dad and siblings died of green cough and mom died giving birth, leaving only her to fight alone. Sleetpaw only wants to be a warrior, but the proficiency has something else in plan for her. (Made by (YouTube & Tumblr- Snowyofthestorm))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARRIORS!!! UNITEEEEE!!!  
> (Please note I am very bad at spelling, I am sorry!!!)


End file.
